Deaths and Entrances
Deaths and Entrances is the twenty-third episode of Tech 10: Star Spirit, and the eleventh episode of the second season. It is the first part of the second season finale. Episode to the inside of Plumber Base UT1. Most of the Alpha Team is sitting in the main area, save for F3. After a few moments, F3 runs into the room excitedly, skidding to a halt in front of the team. F3: “Guys, you’ll never believe what I figured out I could do!” Herc: (Eyes widen) “Don’t try it in here!” F3: “No, it’s not like that. Check it out!” F3 summoned a stretch of sleep dust, but instead of allowing it to disperse, he began running it back and forth between his hands as a blade. Herc: “...Huh. Out of all the things I was expecting, that was not one of them.” F3: “I actually managed to cut through a couple of the training droids by tossing some of these things at them! Pretty sweet, huh?” Reaper: “It does seem fairly useful. Of course, I have to ask what you’re going to do with the one you have going at the moment.” F3’s face went blank. F3: “Uh...I’ll be right back.” F3 ran off back towards the training room, doing his best not to move his arms. Herc sighed, shaking his head. Herc: “I can’t say I’m surprised.” Nova: “You’re a bit hard on him. You know he means well.” Herc: “Yeah, but he’s not really competent enough to back up what he means. One of these days, he’s going to get himself killed.” Nova: “Eh, I’m sure he’ll be fine. My dad made it through all the dumb stuff he did.” Herc: “Napoleon’s OP as hell, though.” Nova: (Shrugs) “Fair enough.” The base’s alarms suddenly began blaring. The Alpha Team hurried over to the main console, where Alpha was waiting as usual. Nova: “So, what’s going on thi-” Alpha: “No time for chit-chat. Get ready, get in the van, and start driving south. I’ll fill you in on the way.” Pyros: “But-” Alpha: “No “buts”. This is serious. Get moving.” The team shot each other confused glances, then set about getting ready for their unknown mission. ---- to the Alpha Team’s van driving down a highway going south. Alpha is explaining the situation to the team through a communication channel on the computer mounted on the van’s dashboard. Alpha: “You’ll be heading to the coordinates I just logged into your computer. We’ve detected some sort of machine operating there that’s isolating our time stream somehow.] F3: “Uh...it’s doing what now?” Alpha: “It’s essentially cutting us off from any other timelines and preventing this one from branching. If allowed to continue functioning for too long, it could cause our timeline to cave in on itself.” Pyros: “Which I’m guessing is a really bad thing.” Alpha: “Correct.” Nova: “Wait a second, if it’s cutting us off from other timelines, does that mean Theo’s-” Alpha: “He’s currently trapped outside the timeline, yes. Yet another reason why you need to hurry.” Reaper: “We’re on it.” Alpha ended the call, leaving the team sitting in silence. After a few moments, F3 began whistling absentmindedly. Herc: “What are you doing?” F3: “Hm? Oh, just whistling. It’s a human thing.” Herc: “I know what it is. I’m wondering why you’re doing it right now.” F3: “I’m just doing it to calm my nerves. I’m not really very good at all this “hero” stuff.” Herc: “You don’t say.” F3: “Yeah. Nobody took me seriously when I said I wanted to be a superhero as a kid, and I guess they were probably right to an extent. But hey, at least I’ve gotten this far, right? It’s better than nothing.” Pyros: “To be fair, it ain’t usually seen as a viable career.” F3: “I know that now, but it didn’t really occur to me until I was already doing it.” Pyros: “I know how that feels.” The van was silent for a few moments. Pyros: “Say, what’s your name?” F3: “Huh?” Pyros: “Your name. Never got it. You ain’t just F3, are ya?” F3: “Man, that didn’t even cross my mind until now! No, my real name’s John Johnston.” There was a slight snicker from the back of the van as Nova tried to stop herself from laughing. F3: “What?! It’s not like I’m the first person to have that name!” Pyros: (Trying not to laugh) “Doesn’t make it any less goofy.” F3: “Okay wise guy, what’s your name?” Pyros: “Legal name’s Miguel Brook. People used to just call me Brook for short. Took a lotta self control not ‘ta throttle ‘em.” Herc: “Hey, we’re coming up on the coordinates.” The team looked out the windows of the van, finding themselves in a part of the industrial district particularly far removed from downtown. The buildings that remained standing in the area were decrepit and abandoned, giving the areas an eery feeling. Reaper: “What happened here? Some sort of attack?” F3: “Nah, just bad economy. With all the extra alien technology, it just became cheaper for companies to move their production centers off-planet and import everything on trade ships. A lot of people lost their jobs, and nobody wanted to buy the buildings, so they were just left here to rot.” Reaper: “...Hm.” Pyros: “Yo, where’s this machine we’re lookin’ for?” Herc: “Well, according to the coordinates, we’re right on top of it.” Pyros: “I don’t see it.” Herc: “No, I mean, we’re literally on top of it. It’s underground.” Pyros looked at the van’s computer, confirming what Herc has said. Pyros: “Well, shit.” ---- to the middle of downtown. Orion is sitting cross-legged in the park surrounding the city center, drawing the occasional odd look or two. He seems to be practicing some sort of meditation, taking deep, controlled breaths. After a few minutes, he finishes his meditation, slowly getting to his feet and performing a few stretches. Orion: “Well, this is about as ready as I’ll ever be. It’s time.” Orion pulled a small remote-like device out of one of his pockets, hesitating a few moments before pressing anything. Orion (Thinking) ‘''...No. There must not be any doubt in my mind if I am to fulfill my goal. My heart and soul are utterly clear. This is the path of fate.’ Orion pressed down the largest button on the remote. Almost immediately, large, flashy bombs began to go off across the city. People began screaming and running, fleeing the area as fast as their legs could carry them. In the middle of all this, Orion stood firm where he was, trying to ignore the panic. Orion: “Now we wait.” ---- to the Alpha Team in the abandoned industrial district. Herc has transformed his hand into some sort of pinging device, scanning the ground below for any anomalies. Herc: “Well, there’s definitely some sort of underground complex down there, but I have no idea how to get in.” Reaper: “There’s likely some sort of secret entrance in the area. We should split up and start looking for it. We don’t have much time.” Nova: “Nah.” Nova suddenly summoned an arm cannon and blasted at the ground nearby, blowing a massive hole in it. As the dust cleared, the hole could be seen leading into some sort of metal underground hallway. Reaper: “...That also works.” ---- to the Logical household. Isaac is going through some papers in the kitchen when the SpecTrix starts beeping, indicating an incoming call. Isaac: (Answering the SpecTrix) “Hello?” Alpha: (On the other end of the line) “Isaac, we have a situation downtown. Ordinarily I’d have my own team take care of it, but they’re on a different assignment at the moment.” Isaac: “What kind of situation we talking here?” Alpha: “I’m not sure. Our scanners indicate that there have been multiple bombings, but we aren’t seeing any casualties as of yet.” Isaac: “So you just want me to check it out?” Alpha: “Correct. It appears the bombs were activated from the city center outwards, so I’d recommend heading there first.” Isaac: “Sounds like a plan.” Alpha: “Bring Moranna along too, if you can. She has more experience with alien abilities and technologies that might be in play here.” Isaac: “Right. I’ll be there ASAP.” Alpha ended the call, leaving Isaac to lean back in his chair and grumble a bit. Isaac: “Why does random crap like this keep happening lately?” ---- to the Alpha Team walking through the metal hallway Nova uncovered. Pyros: “Yo, do any of ya actually know where we’re goin’? I ain’t seen any maps or anything yet.” Herc: (Raises his arm, displaying the pinging device from before) “This thing is set to pick up temporal distortions. No idea where ''exactly we’re headed, but this’ll guide us in the the machine’s general direction.” Nova: “About how long do you think that’ll take?” Herc: “Given how often this thing is pinging, I’d say no more than-” Herc was suddenly cut off by Nova, Pyros, and himself suddenly vanishing. Reaper and F3 stared at the spots they had disappeared from in confusion. F3: “Uh...I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that’s not good.” Reaper: “Indeed.” ---- to the city center, where Isaac and Moranna have just teleported in. They spot Napoleon kneeling on the ground investigating a blast site nearby and walk over to him. Isaac: “I’m guessing Alpha called you in for this too?” Napoleon stood up and pulled out his medicinal inhaler, taking a breath from it before answering. Napoleon: (Exhales) “Right. Not sure if I can make heads or tails behind the motives, though.” Moranna: “What have you been able to figure out so far?” Napoleon: “Well, the blasts certainly look and probably sounded impressive, but there’s very little debris or damage in general. It’s like these were made to get attention more than anything else.” Isaac: “What kind of person would plant bombs just to get attention? And who the hell would they be trying to get attention from?” Napoleon: “That’s what I can’t figure out.” ???: “I believe I can answer both of those questions.” The three turned to find Orion walking towards them, stopping a few meters away. Isaac: “Who are you supposed to be?” Orion: “Call me Orion. I’m the one who set those charges.” Isaac: “...Well, I didn’t expect this to be that easy. Why the hell would you do that anyways?!” Orion: “Isaac Logical, wielder of the SpecTrix and conqueror of the so-called “Anti-Life Entity”, I presume?” Isaac: (Eyes widen) “How do you know all that?!” Orion: “I’ve made myself privy to some classified information. These bombs were to lure you here, actually.” Isaac: “Lure me here? For what?” Orion: “It’s really very simple. I need to fight you.” Isaac put his hand up to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration for a few moments. Isaac: “...Yeah, okay, whatever.” Orion: “Hm? Just like that?” Moranna: “Isaac, are you sure that’s a good idea? You have no idea who this is or what he’s capable of.” Isaac: “I don’t really give a shit either. I’ve got like five stacks of insurance papers to go through, because APPARENTLY they can’t afford computers to handle that shit like EVERYONE GOD DAMN ELSE. I just want to get whatever the hell this is over with.” Isaac pulled up the SpecTrix and twisted the dial for a few moments, slamming down on it after selecting something. There was a green flash as his body bulked up a bit, his canines becoming a bit more pronounced and the SpecTrix symbol suddenly appeared on his chest. He followed this up by ripping up the SpecTrix dial and slamming it back down, sending a green wave over his body that covered him in a unique blue and black uniform, with blue Kunenga energy starting to stream from the top of his head. Tech Delta: “Alright, you have approximately five seconds before I kick your ass to next Wednesday.” Napoleon: “Damn, you’re just gonna lead with that right up?” Tech Delta: “Like I said, I just want to get this over with.” Orion paused in disbelief for a moment, then suddenly began laughing. Tech Delta: “Hey, what’s so funny?” Orion: “This is honestly going so much better than I intended. I thought I might have to threaten a civilian or something in order for you to use this form, but no, you just go ahead and use it right off the bat!” Tech Delta: “Why the hell would you want me to use this?!” Orion: “Because it’s going to make this much more interesting.” Tech Delta: “Alright, your five seconds are way past up. See ya!” Isaac threw his hand forward, shooting a massive stream of pure Kunenga energy directly towards Orion, who turned to face the attack head-on. Before Isaac could respond, the Kunenga energy suddenly changed direction, compressing itself into a smaller stream and shooting into the Mask of Simul on Orion’s face. The mask began glowing, which was shortly followed by a blue glow surrounding Orion himself. Napoleon: “Isaac, stop! Something’s not right here!” Tech Delta: “I’m trying! It’s like that mask is dragging the energy out of me!” After a few moments, one last massive surge of energy was dragged into the mask, knocking both Orion and Isaac back a few meters. The SpecTrix suddenly deactivated, reverting Isaac to his human form as he hit the ground. Isaac: (Rubbing his head) “Ugh...I feel like I got hit by a truck.” Napoleon: “Did something happen to the SpecTrix?” Isaac pulled up the SpecTrix and activated the dial, scrolling through his aliens list. Isaac: “I don’t know, it looks fine to me. I think it just deactivated since Ultimate Tech Delta got his energy drained.” Moranna: (Points at Orion) “That’s all well and good, but we have a bigger issue.” Isaac and Napoleon looked over at Orion, who was slowly pulling himself to his feet, softly chuckling as he did so. Once he fully stood up, he grabbed the Mask of Simul and removed it, revealing his face. After looking at the mask for a few moments, he closed the hand holding it into a fist, crushing the mask into small pieces and letting them fall to the ground. After a few moments, the pieces seemed to vanish, unbeknownst to anyone. Orion: “...I’ve done it.” Isaac: “Uh, done what now?” Orion turned to face Isaac, who was staring at him in confusion. Orion: (Smirks) “I’ve stolen your Kunenga energy!” Isaac: “What?!” Orion: “The Mask of Simul drew out the raw Kunenga energy from your transformation as soon as it came within range! After that, it infused me with the energy! I can now control it as I please!” Isaac: “So what? I could do that too!” Orion: “Your transformation only summoned Kunenga energy from the universe and used it directly! The Mask of Simul has made me one with that energy!” Pillars of earth, fire, and water suddenly shot up around Orion as a small whirlwind formed around him, blowing his hair dramatically in the wind. The blue glow surrounding him changed to a dull red, his clothing changing into a more uniform, armored outfit. His hair began to grow out, taking a long, somewhat blade-like shape. Orion: “That means I have access to every ability in the universe!” A massive shockwave exploded around Orion’s body, sending Isaac, Moranna, and Napoleon flying. As they hit the ground, they saw Orion rise into the air, hovering above the ground by his own power. Orion: “I have become a god!” There were a few moments of silence. Isaac: “...Well, shit.” ---- to a large metal room buried somewhere underground. Herc, Pyros, and Nova suddenly appear in the room, looking around in confusion. Pyros: “Yo, what the hell?!” Herc: “It seems like we were teleported. Why and to where are different matters altogether.” ???: “Just give it a few moments, darling.” The three turned to find Cancer and Pisces entering the room from a hallway leading into it, assuming melodramatic poses once they stopped walking. Cancer: “I believe we have unfinished business from the mines.” Nova: (Groans) “Seriously? You losers teleported us here?” Pisces: “Actually, Ophiuchus is the one who teleported you here. We don’t need you getting in the way of Orion’s plans.” Herc: “You mean plans outside of putting together an organization with the dumbest fucking gimmick in history?” Cancer: (Tsks) “I see someone has no appreciation for flair.” Herc: “There’s flair and then there’s dumb. What were you expecting people to say? “Oh no, here comes the terrifying Zodiac Organization, I hope they don’t read me my horoscope too aggressively!”” Pisces: “Well now you’re just being churlish.” Pyros: “Yo, hold on a sec. If ya’ll wanted us outta the way, why didn’t ya teleport F3 and Reaper with us?” Pisces: (Scoffs) “They consist of an idiot with barely useful abilities and a non-hybrid with a blade on a stick. Libra and Sagittarius should be able to pick them off with ease.” Herc: “...I mean, you’re not wrong...” Nova: “What makes you think just the two of you can take us out?! We kicked your butts at the mine!” Cancer: “Now who said it was just the two of us, darling?” Cancer and Pisces stepped aside, allowing Aquarius, Virgo, and a tall blond woman wearing a black uniform padded with what appeared to be Kevlar to step into the room. Nova: “Okay, I recognize everyone except for the blond lady.” Lady: “Aries.” Nova: “Okay then.” Herc: “I could’ve sworn there were more of you.” Virgo: “We’ve had some...membership issues.” Cancer: “In any case, darlings, we’re going to have to eliminate you now.” Nova: “Take your best shot. I’m just gonna warn you now, though...” Nova’s body was suddenly enveloped in white light, which twisted and turned until it reached its final shape, fading to reveal what appeared to be a golden sarcophagus with separated legs and a large purple gem embedded in it. The sarcophagus dissolved away to reveal a humanoid figure covered in white wrappings, which dissolved in turn to reveal a tall, blue humanoid alien with double-jointed legs wearing golden armor that somewhat resembled a blinged-out boxing outfit. Nova/Veni¤Vidi¤Vici: “You guys are going down.” ---- to Reaper and F3 walking through a metal hallway. F3: “You sure we’re still heading in the right direction?” Reaper: “Not exactly, but this is the direction Herculian’s pinging device was sending us in, if that’s what you’re asking.” The two rounded a corner to find a relatively short hallway in front of them with a set of what appeared to be blast doors at the end of it. Standing between them and the blast doors was Sagittarius, who was polishing one of his guns. Sagittarius: “Well, well, well, look who showed up. I’ve been itching for another shot at you people ever since our first little bout.” Reaper: “We have no desire to fight you. Get out of the way.” Sagittarius: “See, that would be sort of contradictory to my orders, seeing as how my given job is to guard this here room. Killing you is just a bonus.” Reaper sighed and drew his scythe, beginning to approach Sagittarius. Reaper: “F3, get to the doors. I’ll take care of this one.” F3: “Couldn’t I just knock him out?” Reaper: “He’s wearing a breath mask. Your abilities won’t work against him.” Sagittarius: (Scoffs) “You’re right about that, but do you seriously believe you can take me on alone? You’re just some weirdo with a scythe.” Reaper: “F3, now!” F3 nodded and bolted ahead, running towards the doors at the end of the hall. Sagittarius swiftly drew a pistol and attempted to shoot him, but was tripped up by Reaper before he could pull the trigger. With Sagittarius distracted, F3 reached the doors and slammed on a button on the wall next to them, making them open. He swiftly jumped into the room, hitting an identical button on the other side to close the doors behind him. He took a few moments to examine his surroundings, finding a giant machine taking up the majority of the room and a series of control panels affixed to the walls. F3: “Ah geez, that is a lot of buttons. Which ones do I push to shut this thing down?” ???: “How about none of them?” F3 turned to find Libra approaching him, holding a small canister of some kind. Thinking quickly, he formed a ball of sleep dust and shot it towards her, only for her to toss the canister into the air in front of her and cause it to explode, incinerating the dust. Libra: (Scoffs) “You gotta be kidding me. Out of all the people they could’ve sent, they send you?” F3: “Hey! What’s wrong with me?!” Libra: “You’re completely useless. The only real power you have is to throw around that stupid sleep powder. Anyone with half a brain could take you down.” F3: “Then there must be a lot of brainless people out there, because I’ve actually been on a roll ever since joining the Plumbers!” Libra: (Sarcastically) “Wow, you mean you don’t suck as much when you have other people doing the work for you? Astounding!” F3: “Well now you’re just being petty.” Libra: (Laughs) “Tell you what. I’ll let you get a free punch in, just for kicks.” F3: “...What?” Libra: “You’re built like a twig. I’m not sure whether it’ll be sad or hilarious, but it’ll make you look stupid either-” Libra was interrupted by F3 punching her in the face, knocking her backwards a few feet before she could regain her balance. Caught off-guard, she felt her face, noticing blood starting to flow from her nose. Libra: “What the hell?! How is someone like you able to punch like that?!” F3: “I appreciate the value of having a nice property, so I do a lot of yard work. Hauling sod and rocks around all day tends to put some meat on your bones.” Libra: (Narrows her eye) “Hmph. Seems like I underestimated you. I’ll have to take care of this quickly.” Libra reached into her trench coat and pulled out multiple canisters, winding back to throw them at F3. Libra: “I don’t care how much yard work you do! It ain’t gonna make you immune to explosions!” Libra tossed the canisters at F3, who reacted by swiftly swiping his hand through the air in front of him, creating a protective barrier of sleep dust. The dust blocked the explosions, which incinerated the barrier but left F3 unharmed. Libra began to reach into her trench coat again, but was interrupted by F3 dashing over and swiping her legs out from under her. Libra: (Thinking) ‘''Damn! He’s fast!’ Libra hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. F3 took the opportunity to begin charging a ball of sleep dust. Time seemed to slow down around Libra as she realized the situation she was in. Libra: (Thinking; panicked) ‘''Dammit! I messed around too much! Orion is gonna kill me!’ Desperately reaching out with her powers, Libra searched the area for a closed, pressurized system of some kind that she could explode without being caught in the explosion herself. After a few moments, she found it. F3: “Sorry about this, but I’m gonna have to put you under while I shut this thing down. Nothing persona-” It was then that F3’s blood vessels exploded. ---- Libra slowly opened her eyes, having instinctively closed them to protect them from the spray of blood. She got to her feet, looking down at the still body of F3. The area surrounding him was completely covered in blood. Various points on his skin and uniform were ruptured, indicating where the weakest points in his circulatory system had been. Libra winced at the display in front of her, turning away to face the machine. Libra: “Ugh...incinerating people with the canisters is at least less messy. I’m going to need one hell of a shower after this.” She began to walk towards the machine, but froze in her tracks as some sort of noise sounded from behind her. She whipped around to find F3 having stood up again, clutching at his chest. His body heaved up and down with every breath, barely staying upright. Libra: (Shocked) “What the hell?! How are you still standing?! The shock alone should’ve killed you!” F3: (Weakly) “...I managed to...hit myself with a bit of sleep powder...when you did that. Not enough to knock me out...but enough to dull the pain for now.” Libra: (Recovering her composure) “Not that it matters. You’ve lost almost the entirety of the blood in your body. I’d say you have about three or four minutes left to live, tops.” F3 remained silent for a few moments. F3: “...You know...I’m not as dumb as I look.” Libra: “Hm?” F3: “I know...I know people don’t respect me. I’m just an idiot that got to play hero...I don’t hold any misconceptions about that. But...” F3 lifted his head, revealing a surprisingly determined expression for someone on the verge of toppling over. F3: “I’m not going to let this all be for nothing.” Libra: “What are you rambling about?” F3: “My friends...well, I call them my friends, but...I don’t really know if they think of me the same way. Even so...I have to do something...something for them...before I go.” F3 suddenly began violently hacking, eventually coughing up blood and falling to his knees. Libra: “Do what? You’re almost dead. You can’t do anything.” F3: “That’s...where...you’re wrong.” F3 weakly gestured to the giant machine filling most of the room. F3: “Considering what we found at the mine...I’m willing to bet that thing runs on Displotram. That means...if the power supply gets damaged...it’s going to explode.” Libra: “So what?” F3: “You mean...you haven’t noticed?” Libra: “Haven’t noticed wha-” Libra turned around to find one of the pipes leading from the machine to one of the generators being ground through by a saw-like “blade” made from sleep dust. Libra: “What the hell are you doing?!” F3: “In a few moments...my sleep dust is going to enter this pipe...and saw into the generator’s Displotram supply.” Libra: (Eyes widening) “You dumbass! If you do that, it’ll cause a chain reaction! This whole place will go up on flames! We’d be dead in seconds!” A certain fire entered F3’s eyes, his blade of dust suddenly speeding up exponentially and breaking through the metal into the pipe.. F3: “That’s the idea.” Libra jumped at F3, trying desperately to stop him before he could continue, but it was too late. Before she could reach him, the first explosion sounded. F3’s final act was a weak yet peaceful grin. ---- back to Reaper fighting Sagittarius. Bullets are flying all around the room as Reaper attempts to maintain a barrier of light around his body, preventing the bullets from hitting his skin. Sagittarius: “You’re holding out impressively well, I must admit. However, it looks like you’re generating that energy yourself, so you likely have a limit!” Reaper: “And now you’ll say “Let’s test that limit, shall we?”.” Sagittarius: “Let’s test that limit, shall we?!” Sagittarius pulled out a machine gun and began firing, sending hundreds more bullets flying through the air, battering Reaper’s light barrier like a swarm of angry metal bees. Sagittarius: “I don’t know how much energy you have, but it would take more than I’m willing to believe you have to keep that barrier up much longer!” Reaper: “Believe me, it’s more than you think.” Before Sagittarius could reply, a massive series of explosions sounded from the room behind him, interrupting his concentration and causing all the bullets to fall to the floor. Sagittarius: “What the hell was that?!” Reaper suddenly smacked Sagittarius on the back of the head with the blunt end of his scythe, knocking him out. He pressed the access panel on the wall in front of him, opening the blast doors to the room F3 had entered. A wave of heat suddenly exploded out of the room, catching Reaper off-guard. After a few moments, he looked into the room, finding nothing but large chunks of charred metal scattered throughout the area. F3 was nowhere to be seen. Reaper: “F3? Are you there?” Reaper walked into the room and began sorting through the burnt remains of the machine. After a few minutes of searching, he eventually moved one last piece of metal, uncovering the broken, half-melted remains of F3’s metal breathing mask. He paused for a moment, processing the situation. Reaper: “...I see.” Reaper bowed his head in silence for a few moments. Reaper: “Thank you, friend.” ---- to Herc, Pyros, and Veni¤Vidi¤Vici fighting the remaining members of the Zodiac Organization. Veni¤Vidi¤Vici is focused on dodging Aries, who is attacking by continuously ramming forwards, as Herc uses a spread-shot rifle to keep Cancer and Pisces at bay. Pyros is fighting Virgo, who is manipulating shards of mercury, and Aquarius, who is making half-hearted anchor throws that are rather easy to dodge. Herc: “Nova! If you can break away for a second, I could really use some help over here!” Before Nova could reply, the entire underground facility was wracked with a massive rumbling, knocking everyone off-balance. Pyros: “Yo, what the hell was that?!” Aries: “That’s what I want to know!” Cancer: “Alright, I suppose disposing of you cretins is going to have to happen another day.” (Pulls out a cell phone) “Ophiuchus! Get these fashion-backwards fools out of our base! We need to investigate that!” Herc: “Hold on a seco-” Herc was interrupted by Veni¤Vidi¤Vici, Pyros, and himself being abruptly teleported to the middle of downtown. Reaper appeared nearby, obviously disoriented. Herc: “God damn it!” Veni¤Vidi¤Vici reverted to Nova, who looked around and caught sight of something odd. Nova: (Points northwest) “Uh, guys? I think we might want to figure out what’s going on over there.” The rest of the group looked to where Nova was pointing, spotting the maelstrom created by Orion a few blocks away. Pyros: “Alright, now I just feel like the universe is screwin’ with us!” ---- to Theo as Golden Divide fighting Aeron and Overtide in the middle of a mountain forest. Golden Divide shoots a wave of energy at a tree behind Aeron, cutting it in half and sending it toppling onto him, trapping him underneath the trunk. Aeron: “Ow! Son of a bitch!” Overtide: “Hm. I guess the bark really is worse than the bite.” Aeron: “''I swear to god I will cut you.” Overtide: “I’m made of water. Good luck with that.” Golden Divide jumped towards Aeron, only to be knocked back by a stream of water from Overtide. Overtide: “Alright, I think it’s time to leave.” Aeron: “But we didn’t even get to do anything here!” Overtide: “Too bad.” Overtide transformed into Clockwork and grabbed Aeron, dragging him to a different timeline. Golden Divide recovered from the blast of water and jumped to his feet, only to find Aeron and Overtide already gone. Divide: “God dammit!” He reached for the StarTrix symbol to try and transform back to human, but was interrupted by the dial suddenly beeping like it was taking a phone call. Confused, he tapped the dial, answering the call. Divide: “Uh...hello?” Alpha: (On the other end of the line) “Theodore, can you hear me?” Divide: “Yeah. Not sure how, but yeah.” Alpha: “Nullamor says he added a call function to the Star Driver Gauntlet. I haven’t had the need to test that until now, but at the moment, you need to return home immediately.” Divide: “Why? What’s going on?” Alpha: “Orion absorbed the energy of your father’s most powerful transformation. He’s essentially gained access to any and every possible ability. Reports from the primary Plumber station indicate the Tennysons have been lured into a signal-blocking nebula by members of the Zodiac Organization. You’re the only one left who can combat Orion.” Divide: “What about Nova and the others?” Alpha: “They were sent on a raid mission to the Zodiac Organization’s base to shut down the machine keeping this timeline cut off from your current location. They seem to have succeeded, but I haven’t been able to contact them in over an hour. Even if I had, you’re the one with the Omnitrix. It’s the best-suited tool to combat this kind of enemy.” Divide: “I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Alpha: “Be careful. If Orion gets the time to master his new capabilities, I’m afraid not even a Celestialsapien could defeat him.” Divide: “Then it’s a good thing I’m not a Celestialsapien.” Golden Divide tapped the dial again, ending the call and transforming into Final Countdown, who opened a portal in front of himself. Countdown: (Cracks his knuckles) “Time to see what my aliens can really do.” Obituaries ---- Major Events *F3 learns a new technique for his Sleep Dust abilities. *F3 and Pyros reveal their real names. *Orion's plan is completed, giving him access to every ability in the universe. *Aries makes her full debut. *F3 sacrifices himself to destroy the machine keeping the timeline cut off, preventing it from collapsing and allowing Theo to return to it. *Libra is killed. Characters Protagonists *Nova Eldridge *Herc *Pyros *Reaper *F3 (Death) *Alpha *Isaac Logical *Moranna Ceres *Napoleon Eldridge *Theodore Logical Villains *Orion *Sagittarius *Libra (Death) *Aquarius *Cancer *Pisces *Virgo *Aries *Ophiuchus (Offscreen) *Aeron Aliens Used SpecTrix Aliens *Tech Delta **Ultimate Tech Delta Swarm 2 Aliens *Veni¤Vidi¤Vici StarTrix Aliens *Golden Divide *Final Countdown Trivia *This episode was released as the final event of the 'Summer of Tech'''. Category:Earth-83 Category:Season Finales